The First Wallace Child
by Bri Firefly
Summary: What if Shilo Wallace had an Older sister. After the Genetic Opera, Shilo meets her sister for the firt time, and learns of her past with a certain Largo sibling. Rated M for later chapters and content
1. A Sisters past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Repo! The genetic Opera. But i do own Emily, my story plot, and anyother people I come up with thats not in the movie. :) I do want to own Pavi though...

Chapter 1: Sisters past

Shilo paced by the front door, waiting. It was only a few days after the dreadful Genetic Opera, and her sister, Emily Wallace, was coming to take care of her. Shilo pondered many theories of what might happen when they meet for the first time. '_Well she does seem nice though the letters she sends.' _Shilo thought. '_I hope she's not mean or anything. I hope she won't hate me the first time she sees me. What if she's abusive, no she's my sister and she loves me'._ The door bell had rung and her mind quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She stared at the door for a minute and slowly started heading toward it. "Calm down Shi…she's only my sister."

Shilo opened the door and looked up into her sisters eyes. '_She looks like me'. _Shilo thought. '_But she looks older than seventeen… twenty? _She looked at her for a little longer, observing every detail. The black long hair, deep brown eyes, pale white skin like Shilos and their mothers. She wore sort of the same gothic looking clothes as Shilo did. But what caught her attention was a small heart shaped locket around Emily's neck with the initials of PL written on it. Shilo heard a soft giggle, and her concentration on observing her sister was broken. She looked up at her.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, staring at your sister, or let me in….it's cold out here" She giggled a little more and smiled one of the most friendliest smiles, Shilo has ever seen. Shilo smiled back, realizing she wasn't so bad, and moved out of the way so Emily could step inside.

Emily walked into her old house, dragging her few bags in behind her. She looked around, remembering the few memories she had in this house. "Haven't been here in forever…." She looked at Shilo and opened her arms for a hug. Shilo ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I didn't think you'd actually come…I mean you've never met me before." Shilo spoke, a bit shakily, almost in tears.

"Of course I'd come and take care of you. When Carmella… I mean…Amber told me what happened at the Opera, I knew I had to come here from Paris to meet you, and take care of you. Shilo, you're my little sister and I love you" She smiled softly and let go of Shilo.

Shilo looked at her a bit confused. "Amber? Amber Sweet?"

Emily nodded and giggled a little. "Yes...Amber is an old friend of mine. Before you were born, I used to be friends with the Largos. Then when mother died, rest her soul, dad sent me away." She smiled a little and grabbed her bags, starting to head upstairs.

Shilo nodded and helped her bring her things upstairs, to Emily's old room. Shilo opened the door for her and entered the door looking around. Emily dragged her stuff inside and put her bags on the bed. Shilo giggled a little. "You know all these years of living here, I've never been in this room. It was only my room, and downstairs dad said." She walked over to one of the old dressers and looked on top of it, seeing some old pictures. Shilo picked up one of them and looked at it.

The picture shown a table with a few children around it, and a cake with the word 'Emily' icing on top, set in the middle. A birthday party. On one side of the table sat another young girl. Brown long hair, and wore clothes that made her look rich. On the other side, sat a young boy with short brown hair, with his arms folded over his chest, and an angry looking scowl, plastered on his face. Shilo looked at the head of the table and saw her sister, holding a small box, with a grin spread on her face. Behind her stood another boy, he to also was grinning. He had longish black hair and held a hand mirror in one hand, and a small metal string looking thing in the other.

Shilo put the picture down and looked at the others. She noticed that most of them were of her sister, Emily, and the other three children that were in the birthday picture. One picture showed the girl and Emily playing dress up. Another was of the angry looking boy sitting in a chair with another scowl on his face, as Emily tried braiding his short hair. But the one that stood out most to Shilo was the picture of Emily sitting in a hospital bed next to the boy with longish black hair, with Emily's arms wrapped around him, hugging him. His face was covered up with gauze, even his lips, and all you could see was his eyes.

Shilo then somewhat realized who they were. She turned around to say something to Emily, but stopped noticing Emily was standing behind her, looking at the same photo, with a somewhat sadden expression on her face.

"They're the Largos…aren't they?" Shilo finally spoke, quietly. Emily nodded and walked over to her bed and sat down. Shilo walked over to the bed to, noticing that most of Emily's stuff had been put away. She sat down next to Emily, who smiled a little. "Shilo…when I was younger, I used to be best friends with the Largos. It was when dad was originally working a one of the top doctors in Gene Co. I used to go over there all the time for play dates and parties. I was there when amber had her first surgery, when Luigi filled his first person…." Emily had shuttered a bit. "And when Pavichie had his accident." She looked down a bit, touching her locket, Shilo had noticed earlier, with her fingers gently. "And Rotti…he didn't mind me much. He knew I was our parents child, but he knew I was a true friend of his children's, unlike others, and cared for me like his own." She smiled a little bit more and looked at Shilo "When I found out mom was going to have you, I was so excited, and I told them. Apparently Luigi told Rotti. And Rotti became furious. For some reason he didn't like that mom was going to have another child and he didn't want you to be perfect. So Rotti drugged mom's medicine and killed her off." She sighed a bit and took Shilos hand. "But luckily he saved you. But father found out about your blood dieses so he sent me away, so no harm could come to you. I said my goodbyes to the Largos and left."

Emily shrugged and stood up, sighing a bit. "Over the years, we tried keeping in touch with each other. I'd tried writing them every week. But as years went by the letters began to cease and I thought they forgot all about me. They were my only friends." Emily turned around, letting a tear fall from her eye and she quickly whipped it away. "Amber finally wrote to me and told me what happen…so I came here to take care of you." She smiled a little and turned around looking at Shilo

She giggled quietly and saw Shilo, lying down on Emily's bed, already fallen asleep. Emily, smiled and pulled a blanket over her, and walked out of the room downstairs.


	2. An Invitation and and Old Friend

Chapter 2: An invitation and an old friend

The next morning, Shilo woke up to the smell of bacon. She sat up in the bed and looked around realizing that she was in Emily's room. She got up from the bed and out of the room, and headed downstairs. Shilo could hear Emily in the kitchen, singing some song in Italian. '_Wow…she sort of sounds like Mag'_ Shilo thought and walked into the kitchen.

Emily glanced over hearing footsteps enter the kitchen and smiled light at Shilo. "Morning sleepy head…want some breakfast?" She flipped over a pancake and waited for it to cook on the other side. Shilo nodded and sat down at the table smiling. "When did you get up Em?" Shilo asked, and looked at her seeing that Emily was already dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, with fishnets under them and vest corset. Her straight black hair from yesterday was now curled into loose ringlets.

"Six…I usually get up early. Unlike you Ms. Wake up at nine am" She giggled a little and grabbed a plate, putting the pancake, eggs, and bacon on it. She smiled and drizzled some syrup over the pancakes and set it down in front of Shilo, with a glass of milk.

Shilo rolled her eyes and picked up her fork smiling. "That's still early. At least I don't sleep in really late." She ate some of the pancakes and licked her lips. "Mmm…this is so good" Emily leaned up against the counter and grinned. "I'm glad you like it Shi…so what's on today's schedule?"

Shilo shrugged and finished eating her breakfast. "Don't know…I was always locked up, so I'm kind of new to the whole doing things" She giggled a little, but it was cut short by the door bell. She looked over at the door and saw an envelope slide through the mail slot. Emily, walked quickly over to the door and picked up the envelope, and opened the door. She saw a limo, starting to drive away from the Wallace house. She watched it drive away for a moment and shut the door once it was out of her sight. She looked at the envelope opening it up and reading the letter.

Shilo got up from the table and walked over to Emily, standing right next to her and reading the envelope over her arm. "Who's it from?" She asked a bit curiously, and looked up from the letter to Emily. Emily's eyes were widened and her hand was tightly wrapped around the small locket around her neck. "Shilo…go take a shower, get ready. We are going over to the Largo's for dinner."

Shilo looked at her a bit shocked and not sure what to say. But she obeyed her older sister and headed upstairs for a shower. She looked down from the top step and saw Emily still standing there, motionless. _'I hope she's okay' _Shilo thought and took off her wig, going into the bathroom and placing it on the wig stand. Shilo looked in the mirror and smiled a little. Her head was starting to get fuzzy. After the opera she took Graverobber's advice and stopped taking her medicine. She was glad she did but she was having troubles once in a while. She shrugged and started to undress, and turning on the shower. She smiled and got in, thinking about what might happen tonight. She bit her lip hoping it will go good.

Meanwhile, Emily finally had regained her motion and started to walk upstairs, grinning. She was now extremely nervous about seeing her old friends for the first time in years. She knew that they had changed, drastically, over the years. With all of Amber's surgeries, she didn't look like the little girl Emily once knew. With Luigi…well he was still the same grump she knew as a kid. She could tell he was the same by his anger and stress lines on his once young face. And Pavichie, to Emily, he changed the most. Emily scene him with his scared face. To her, he was and still his handsome. But Pavi didn't believe that. And in a way she blamed Rotti, for telling him he was ugly all the time. She also blamed Luigi, for being the one who caused Pavichie's misfortune. And now he rapes and steals women's faces.

Emily shook her head; things defiantly had changed over the years. She walked over to her vanity and started to pin her hair up a little, letting the curls drop loosely. She smiled light and turned, walking out of her room and downstairs, to wait by the door for Shilo.

Shilo had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, and grabbed her wig. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room, grabbing a short black skirt, and a black top, putting it on. She grabbed her favorite purple vest and threw that on over her shirt, and looked it the mirror. Shilo pulled on her black wig and took her brush, brushing out the straightened hair. She doesn't really wear much make up so she put on a little bit of eyeliner and some lip gloss. She put her shoes on and grabbed her bag, running downstairs, and over to Emily. "Ready!" She giggled a little and opened the door.

"Great! Let's go." She walked out of the house smiling, still a bit nervous. She walked out of the front gate to the house and out into the street and looked around, trying to remember the short cut she always took as a kid to the Gene Co. building. "Come on Shi…lets go take the alley ways." She smiled and started to walk off into the alley across the street in front of the house. Shilo grinned, running up close behind her. She knew she had a chance of running into Graverobber here.

They were deeper into the alley ways and Shilo looked around, looking at all the zydrate addicts and scalpel sluts hanging around. She whispered to Emily, who also was looking around. "Support meeting I think…" And right after Shilo had said those words, Graverobber had jumped down from a fire escape and onto a closed dumpster. "Who wants their fix of the glow!" He shouted and his junkies surrounded him.

Shilo watched as Graverobber took his money and shot his addicts with the Z. She smiled light, but her focus on him was cut by Emily's curious voice. "Graves?" She said, taking a step closer to the dumpster. "Is that you?"

Graves head snapped up and he looked into the darkened alley way and smirked. "Emily Wallace…and Shilo Wallace?" He hoped down from the dumpster and pushed his way past the begging junkies, and stood in front of the two sisters. "Amber kept talking about how your coming back home, today…while I was giving her fix" he smirked. "Nice seeing you again after all these years."

Shilo's eyes widened. '_They know each other?' _She finally spoke up and looked at the both of them. "You two know each other?" She seemed kind of shocked in Graverobbers point of view and he chuckled. Emily nodded and looked over at Shilo, smiling a little. "When I used to walk to the Largo's, Graves would always would be out here. Selling drugs as a kid" She giggled a little.

Shilo also giggled a little, and looked over at Graves. "Hey it's a great life, living out on the streets, selling drugs. Super fun" He smirked and turned away from them, heading back to his addicts. "Speaking of selling, got to get back to work. I'll stop by the house later, to talk." He chuckled

Emily and Shilo both said bye to him and walked off around the corner, leading out to the street in front of Gene Co. Emily looked up at the top of the building then at the door. Memories flooded her mind and she smiled a little nervously. Shilo looked up at her and noticed this. "Come on…let's just get this night over with." Shilo started walking to the front doors and walked inside. Emily jogged after her and walked inside with her sister. _'That's not it Shi….I don't want this night to end'_


End file.
